Encerrados
by Nairian
Summary: ¡¡¡WOW, Cap. NUEVO! Cumplí mi parte: actualicé. Ahora os toca cumplir la vuestra: ¡¡R&R!
1. Una extraña coincidencia

ENCERRADOS  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, hola a todos, ya he vuelto con un fic un poco "diferente" a los que he escrito antes, pero que espero q os guste. Trata de varias personas que por cosas del azar coinciden en la inauguración de un parque temático, dónde se quedarán encerradosde ahí el título). Hay misterio, romance, acción y humor asegurados!! Ah!, para seguir con este fic tiene q haber como mínimo 5 reviews, pq sino es que no interesa...besos a todos los que leeis!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Shinichi Kudo miraba pensativo la invitación que había recibido días atrás de parte de un famosos arquitecto que había diseñado un parque temático nuevo, y que quería que el joven detective fuera a la inauguración. Bueno, en realidad, la carta iba dirigida a Yusaku Kudo, pero cómo él estaba en Los Ángeles, Shinichi debía ir a suplantarlo, cosa que no le desagradaba. Al contrario, le encantaban los parques temáticos y si, como decía en la invitación, "era un mundo de misterio y fantasia", le gustaba más aún. Estaba impaciente por llegar.  
  
Lo que no sabía era que estaba tan lejos. Habían ido a buscarle expresamente en un buen coche con choffer, que le había llevado a un lugar alejado de Tokyo, en las montañas. Aunque el paisaje era bonito, tanto camino en coche se hacía aburrido. Shinichi suspiró, recostándose en el sillón.  
  
-Perdone, ¿sabe si aún queda mucho camino?-preguntó Shinichi finalmente.  
  
-No, mire, ¿ve aquella curva?-dijo señalando al frente con la cabeza. Shinichi asintió-Pues cuando la giremos podrá ver el parque.  
  
-Gracias-dijo amablemente.  
  
Efectivamente, cuando giraron, Shinichi pudo ver el parque, a lo lejos, pero pudo verlo. Les debía faltar veinte minutos de camino y ya podían ver la gran entrada, aún sin el nombre puesto, y un gran castillo. El joven detective pensó que aquello era excesivo, demasiado grande para su gusto. Aún así no dijo nada, continuó mirando por la ventana distraido.  
  
-Usted es el señor Kudo, ¿verdad?-preguntó el choffer, distrayéndole. -Sí, así es.  
  
-Me encantan sus libros, soy un gran admirador suyo, ¿sabe?-dijo el hombre contento.  
  
-Yo no escribo libros-dijo Shinichi sonriendo-Soy Shinichi Kudo, el hijo de Yusaku Kudo. Yo soy detective.  
  
-¿El hijo?-preguntó avergonzado-Lo siento, pensé que...  
  
-No pasa nada, es normal, supongo que el señor Sanjo también espera ver a mi padre y no a mí-dijo intentando no reir.  
  
Por fín llegaron. Shinichi se despidió del choffer y bajó, para ir hacia la puerta, bastante grande. Levantó la mano para tocar pero antes de llegar al pomo, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a un hombre sonriente, de aspecto inteligente, que le invitó a pasar.  
  
-¿Nombre?-preguntó con una voz ronca. [Toji Ebina, 50 años, ayudante de Sanjo].  
  
-Kudo, Shinichi Kudo-dijo el joven-Vengo de parte de mi padre que no...  
  
-¡Así que tú eres el hijo de Yusaku!-dijo una alegre vos tras él. Shinichi se giró sorprendido y vio a un hombre no muy alto, más bien rechoncho, que vestía con ropa informal y llevaba puestas las gafas al revés-Soy Hiroshi Sanjo, arquitecto de este gran parque...tu padre me llamó anoche y me dijo que no podía venir pero que en su lugar vendría su hijo, ¡es un placer tenerte aquí! [Hiroshi Sanjo, 43 años, arquitecto]  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor Sanjo-dijo sorprendido.  
  
-Ven, sígueme, los demás invitados están en el restaurante.  
  
Shinichi le siguió, mirando a su alrededor. El parque era realmente como su padre le había dicho: "único". Las atracciones estaban dentro del gran castillo, así que era cubiertas, lo que hacía que la gente pudiera disfrutar de las atracciones aún en invierno. Era entrar y encontrar varias tiendas de recuerdos, los lavavos, las cabinas telefónicas, y anchos pasillos que debían llevar a las diferentes atracciones. El lugar tenía un aire tétrico y misterioso que nada parecía tener que ver con el arquitecto de aspecto cómico. El restaurante dónde le llevaba, estaba junto a uno de los pasillo, y al igual que en cualquier película de fantasmas, estaba decorado con extraños cuadros, mesas y sillas que parecían hechas de plata, y grandes cortinas que dejaban ver el exterior. Era realmente inquietante.  
  
-Señores, les presento a Shinichi Kudo, hijo de Yusaku Kudo, que no ha podido venir porque está de viaje en Los Ángeles-dijo Sanjo sonriente.  
  
-¿Shinichi Kudo?-dijo un chico de su misma edad, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, de piel morena y con una gorra que tapaba su rostro-El Gran Detective del Este, muy conocido en Tokyo, y que últimamente no dejas de salir en los periódicos debido a su gran capacidad de resolver misterios, ¿me equivoco?-dijo levantándose.  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Shinichi sorprendido de que aquel chico le conociera tanto. El joven se llevó la mano a la visera de la gorra y la levantó, mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción y unos profundos ojos azules.  
  
-Me llamo Heiji Hattori, soy de Osaka, y también soy detective-dijo contento. [Heiji Hattori, 18 años, estudiante/detective de Osaka]  
  
-Ah, que bien-dijo Shinichi indiferente-Tú debes de ser al que la gente se refiere como mi "rival", el Gran Detective del Oeste, ¿verdad?  
  
-Dos detectives entre los invitados, ¿a qué se debe tanta desconfianza, Sanjo?-bromeó una mujer encendiendo un cigarrillo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y corto, y llevaba un vestido marrón con unas botas del mismo color.  
  
-En realidad, ha ido casualidad, Nagisa-dijo el arquitecto riendo-A Kudo no le esperaba, sin embargo a Hattori le llamé expresamente porqué nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.  
  
-Entonces disfrutarán de "un mundo de misterio y fantasia"-dijo Nagisa suspirando. Shinichi sonrió al recordar el eslogan de la invitación, era obvio que a todos le había llamado la atención. [Nagisa Tomoe, 27 años, periodista].  
  
-¿Quién falta por venir?-preguntó un hombre más joven, de pelo castaño claro, y que cargaba con una cámara de video de televisión. [Yui Kamedashi, 24 años, cámara ayudante de Nagisa].  
  
-Veamos...ún falta el director del parque-dijo Sanjo contando con los dedos- Y varias celebridades invitadas a la inauguración...¿dónde se ha metido la joven?  
  
-Ha ido al baño, estaba algo mareada-dijo Nagisa señalando una puerta que había dentro del restaurante. En ese momento salió una chica joven, de pelo castaño oscuro, y de ojos verdes(nota: no se si son verdes o azules, perdon si me equivoco^^).  
  
-Señorita Mouri, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sanjo preocupado.  
  
-Sí, perfectamente, sólo me mareé por el camino, hay muchas curvas-dijo la joven sonriendo. [Ran Mouri, 17 años, estudiante].  
  
-Hiroshi, se acercan dos coches más-dijo Ebina, asomándose a la puerta del restaurante.  
  
-Ahora vengo-dijo Sanjo saliendo.  
  
-¿Es que ese tipo está siempre vigilando la puerta?-preguntó Shinichi.  
  
-Es el ayudante de Sanjo-le explicó Nagisa-La vigila hasta que lleguen todos los invitados, con la ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad.  
  
-¿Hay cámaras?-Shinichi miró hacia la puerta del restaurante y vio una en el techo, fija, que enfocaba la entrada-Supongo que más vale prevenir que curar.  
  
-Es que hay rumores de que el ladrón Kid quiere venir a hacer una visita al castillo-dijo Yui limpiando la lente de su cámara-Ya que estamos, nos dejarás hacerte una entrevista, ¿no Kudo? Él tiene razón-dijo mirando a Heiji, que se había sentado de nuevo-Eres muy conocido en Tokyo . -Pues...-dijo Shinichi inseguro.  
  
-Hemos venido por el parque Yui-le interrumpió Nagisa-Al detective tendremos que entrevistarle otro día. Voy al lavavo, ahora vengo.  
  
-Vaya, hoy se ha levantado de mal humor-dijo el cámara-Normalmente siempre está contenta, aunque no lo parezca.  
  
-Has mencionado a Kid, ¿a qué se refería?-preguntó Heiji con interés.  
  
-Antes de que llegaras a Sanjo se le ha caido una nota del bolsillo que Ran ha recogido-explicó Yui mirando a la chica-El hombre se ha puesto muy nervioso y se la ha quitado.  
  
-Sí, pero he podido leer la firma: Kaitou Kid-dijo Ran recordándolo-Espero que no venga, me gustaría disfrutar de estos dos días.  
  
En ese momento volvió a entrar Sanjo, acompañado por un joven alto de pelo largo y liso, otro no tan alto y más joven, un hombre tambien alto y robusto, una chica de pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta alta y una joven de pelo color café. El ayudante de Sanjo, Toji Ebina, también les acompañaba.  
  
-Señores, les presento a Minoru Kujirai-el hombre de pelo largo-Sadao Torijama-el robusto-Kaito Kuroba-el joven-Y la hija del director y dueño del parque, Sonoko Suzuki. Y ella es mi sobrina, Kazuha Toyama.  
  
-Encantada-dijo la chica sonriendo. [Kazuha Toyama, 18 años, estudiante].  
  
-Vaya, ¿así que no vendrá el señor Suzuki en persona?-dijo Heiji algo decepcionado.  
  
-Mi padre tiene otras obligaciones-dijo la joven sonriendo orgullosa-Es a mí a quien el señor Sanjo deberá impresionar para firmar el último documento y se pueda abrir el parque-[Sonoko Suzuki, 17 años, estudiante].  
  
-*Que engreida*-pensó Shinichi inspeccionando a la chica. El hombre robusto le miró con enfado.  
  
-¿Algún problema?-preguntó con una voz fuerte. [Sadao Torijama, 36 años, guardaespaldas de Sonoko].  
  
-No, ninguno-se excusó Shinichi.  
  
-Entonces, ¿podemos empezar la visita?-dijo el hombre alto. [Minoru Kujirai, 30 años, fotógrafo].  
  
-Claro...pero, ¿dónde está la señorita Nagisa?-preguntó Sanjo.  
  
-Estoy aquí, perdonen-dijo la mujer saliendo del baño-Vaya, la hija del señor Suzuki...veo que tu padre sigue sin atender sus inversiones.  
  
-Mi padre está muy ocupado, tiene otras cosas que hacer-dijo Sonoko, molesta por el comentario de la periodista.  
  
-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó Nagisa mirando al chico joven.  
  
-Es un amigo de la familia-dijo Sanjo contento-Tenía mucho interés en ver el parque, así que le invité, ¿verdad chico?  
  
-Sí, claro-dijo el chico sonriendo. [Kaito Kuroba, 18 años, estudiante].  
  
-Entonces, ¿nos enseña el parque?-dijo Heiji levantándose-Yo también tengo interés en verlo.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, puede que el principio no pinte bien, pero a partir de ahora se pondrá interesante...En el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco más el parque por dentro, veremos a Kid y llegarán una nueva invitada. ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y dejad review si quereis que siga! 


	2. Desaparecidos, primera parte

Lo primero que Sanjo les enseñó fue la sala de control, ubicada al final del pasillo número tres. Era una habitación grande, llena de televisores con los que se controlaba todo el parque.  
  
-Hay una cámara de seguridad en la entrada de todas las atracciones, tiendas y restaurantes, así como en el interior de las atracciones en las que los turistas se pierden de vista, como "La casa del terror", "El museo" y alguna montaña rusa que pasa por un túnel-explicó Sanjo orgulloso-Es un lugar muy seguro.  
  
-¿Qué graban esas cámaras?-preguntó Heiji señalando varios televisores.  
  
-Las habitaciones-dijo Ebina-En la tercera planta hay un hotel con 20 habitaciones: cinco triples, cinco individuales, y diez dobles.  
  
-¿Siempre están grabando?-preguntó esta vez Kujirai, sacando varias fotos.  
  
-Siempre, incluso ahora-dijo Sanjo.  
  
-¿Las atracciones se controlan desde aquí?-preguntó esta vez Nagisa.  
  
-Se acciona manualmente desde la atracción, porque es más cómodo. Pero si pasara algo, cosa que dudo, desde aquí podrían manejarlas perfectamente- dijo el arquitecto señalando varias mesas con ordenadores, teclados y de más objetos técnicos.  
  
-¿Son técnicos los trabajadores de las atracciones?-preguntó de nuevo la periodista-Los que las accionan manualmente, quiero decir.  
  
-No, señorita Nagisa, son trabajadores normales y corrientes, cualquier persona podría accionarlo, incluso un niño-dijo Sanjo sonriendo.  
  
-Muy bien, muestremelo-dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa torcida. Todos la miraron sorprendida-Me ha dicho que hasta un niño sabría hacerla funcionar, ver para creer señor Sanjo.  
  
-Pero...aquí no hay niños, señorita-dijo riendo forzosamente el arquitecto.  
  
-Que lo haga ella-insistió mirando a Sonoko-Tu padre te ha confiado el verificar que aquí todo está en orden. Deberías mirar si es cierto lo que dice, ¿no cree señorita Suzuki?  
  
-Pues...-Sonoko sonrió-El señor Sanjo ha trabajado muchas veces para mi padre, y nunca ha habido ningún incidente.  
  
-Claro, todos dicen eso hasta que pasa-dijo Nagisa igual de fria y directa que antes, aún con la sonrisa de profesional en sus labios.  
  
-Nagisa, no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?-dijo Yui dejando de grabar con la cámara. La mujer le miró con enfado.  
  
-Intento hacerle ver a esta jovencita que si pasara algo aquí, ella sería la culpable por no haber verificado que, como dice Sanjo, no hace falta un experto para manejar esas máquinas y...  
  
-Yo lo haré-dijo una voz tras ellos. Todos miraron entonces a Kazuha-Yo iré a accionar la atracción manualmente, ¿desea ver alguna en especial?-dijo mirando con enfado a la periodista, que negó con la cabeza sorprendida-¿Qué tengo que hacer, tio Hiroshi?  
  
-Eh...Al lado de cada atracción hay un panel de control en la pared. Debes darle al botón verde para ponerla en funcionamiento y al rojo para pararla- dijo Sanjo, no muy seguro-Kazuha, ¿quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-No, no importa-dijo contenta-No tardaré...iré a la más cercana.  
  
-Bien-dijo Sanjo inseguro. La chica salió de la sala dejandoles a todos sorprendidos.  
  
-¿No debería encender las luces?-dijo Shinichi señalando la pantalla en la que aparecía Kazuha. Ebina le dio a un botón y las luces del pasillo se encendieron. Todos estaban pendientes de la joven, que caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a una atracción-Ya ha llegado, ¿qué atracción es?  
  
-Es una montaña rusa pequeña-dijo Sanjo mirando la pantalla. Vieron Kazuha abriendo el pequeño panel de control y mirando los botones, que desde la cámara no se veían. En seguida, la atracción se puso en marcha.  
  
-¿Satisfecha Nagisa?-dijo Yui grabando con su cámara.  
  
-No idiota, ¡tú tendrías que estar con ella grabandola!-dijo con enfado. El chico suspiró y también salió.  
  
-Espero que esté contenta tras la demostración-dijo Sanjo sonriente.  
  
-Sí, veo que usted tenía razón, pero como periodista entenderá que quería asegurarme-dijo la mujer, con un notable cambio de humor, más contenta.  
  
-¡Pero..qué...!-exclamó Ran de pronto, señalando la cámara. Todos habían dejado de prestarle atención al televisor, por lo que se giraron mirandola extrañada-Estaba ahí...Kazuha estaba ahí y ya no está.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Sanjo mirando la pantalla extrañado.  
  
-¡Kamedashi tampoco está!-dijo Kaito mirando todos los televisores, como los demás, en busca de Kazuha y el cámara.  
  
-¡Rápido, encienda todas las luces!-dijo Heiji, saliendo de la habitación corriendo, seguido por Shinichi.  
  
-Yo iré a la derecha, tú ves a la izquierda!-dijo el chico girando. Heiji se limitó a asentir y girar por otro pasillo-*Esto es un laberinto...¿cómo encontrarles? Y lo que más me inquieta, ¿cómo han podido desaparecer de todas las cámaras?*  
  
-Yo también iré a buscarla-dijo Sanjo saliendo-Kaito, ayudame.  
  
-Sí, voy-dijo el chico saliendo tras él.  
  
-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿dónde se han metido?-dijo Sonoko mirando los televisores-¿Es posible no salir en ninguno?  
  
-Entre las cámaras hay tan sólo un metro, pueden desaparecer varios segundos, pero nada más-explicó Ebina.  
  
-No, os digo que han desaparecido-dijo Ran impaciente-Yo no les he perdido de vista, estaban ahí y de pronto desaparecieron, como si fuera una película.  
  
-Eso...eso es imposbile-dijo Kujirai asombrado-Dos personas no desaparecen de pronto, no te debes de haber fijado bien-como única respuesta, Ran suspiró y continuó mirando los televisores, en busca de la chica y el cámara.  
  
*****  
  
Media hora después todos se encontraron en el restaurante. No había rastro ni de Kazuha ni de Yui. El arquitecto se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro; Ran, Kujirai, Sonoko, Toriyama y Nagisa estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, mientras Heiji, Shinichi y Kaito pensaban en silencio, de pie. Ebina llegó con varias bebidas, una para cada uno.  
  
-Tal vez deberíamos ver las grabaciones-dijo de pronto Kaito, rompiendo en silencio.  
  
-Ya lo hemos hecho tres veces cuando salisteis a buscarles-dijo Kujirai suspirando-Señor Sanjo, no se trata de una broma, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, ¡no lo es!-dijo Sanjo nervioso-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica...?  
  
-Recuerde que mi ayudante también ha desaparecido-dijo Nagisa de nuevo seria, mientras fumaba-No se trata sólo de su sobrina.  
  
-Lo sé, me hago cargo de la situación-dijo el arquitecto mirando a la mujer con enfado.  
  
-Es tan extraño...Mouri, ¿estás segura que no les viste marcharse?-preguntó Shinichi mirando a la joven, que se sonrojó.  
  
-No, no se movieron del sitio-dijo con seguridad-Fue cuando Yui llegó junto a ella, Kazuha señaló tras él y después desaparecieron.  
  
-¿Señaló tras él?-preguntaron Shinichi y Heiji a la vez. Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-¡No os movais de aquí, ahora venimos!-dijo Heiji antes de salir cerrando tras él. -¿Dónde van?-dijo Kujirai extrañado.  
  
-Habrán descubierto algo, son detectives-dijo Nagisa indiferente.  
  
-De...¿Detectives?-repitió el fotógrafo asombrado-Pero si son muy jóvenes.  
  
-Y muy listos-dijo Ran sonriendo-Conozco a Kudo de oidas, y por lo que sé de él, no parará hasta descibrar el enigma. Y es obvio que Hattori es igual.  
  
-*Sí, es obvio que sí...*-pensó Kaito mirando hacia la puerta-*¿Dónde se habrán metido?*  
  
*****  
  
Shinichi rebobinó la cinta y la puso en "play". Como decía Ran, ambos habían desaparecido de pronto, después de que Kazuha señalara tras él.  
  
-Había alguien más con ellos-dijo Heiji mirando con atención.  
  
-Sí, pero Kazuha no parece asustada al verlo...y en ese momento todos estábamos aquí, hablando-dijo Shinichi pensativo-¿Tal vez hay alguien más que nosotros no conozcamos?  
  
-Sanjo lo habría dicho...parecía muy preocupado.  
  
-Demasiado, ¿no crees?-insistió el chico de Tokyo-Fíjate en la cinta...¡aquí! Justo en ese momento se corta la imagen y desaparecen.  
  
-Si es como suponemos...¿cómo es que ni Kazuha ni Yui se sorprendieron al ver al desconocido haciendo eso?  
  
-Porque no era un desconocizo...  
  
-Y porque no lo estaba haciendo-dijo Heiji sonriendo-¿Cómo les encontramos, Kudo?  
  
En ese momento se fue la luz y se escuchó un grito por todo el parque.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, espero que os guste este segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que dejais reviews, seguid escribiendo para que siga poniendo más capítulos, ¿vale? Kudo, Kari, Keiko, ¡¡muchas gracias!! Tanto por dejar review aqui, como en el grupo. Silver Lady!!! Cuanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas, ¡¡ya te echaba de menos!! Gracias por la información sobre los ojos de Ran, pero creo que mejor no describo a nadie más, jejeje. Y, bueno, ya ves q hay dos desaparecidos, aunque no se sabe si saldrán "mal parados", jejeje. Sogs, Malale, gracias por vuestro apoyo, a vosotros no os conocía y me alegra saber q tb os gustan mis historias, ^^ . Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya sí que veremos al nuevo 'invitado' y contestaremos algunas preguntas como, ¿quién hay en el parque a parte de ellos?¿De que conoce a Kazuha?¿Dónde se han metido ella y Yui? Si el grito era de Kazuha...¿es ya demasiado tarde para ella? ¡¡¡Ya sabeis que teneis q dejar reviews para que siga!!! 


	3. Desaparecidos, segunda parte

-¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Sonoko asustada.  
  
-¡Un grito!-dijo Kaito. Ebina encendió una linterna mientras sacaba varias velas de un cajón; el joven fue hacia él y le quitó la linterna, corriendo después hacia la salida-¡Iré a ver si Kudo y Hattori están bien!  
  
-Espera, no vayas solo!-exclamó Ran siguiendole. La chica se le agarró al brazo, mientras corrían por el tercer pasillo. Vieron una luz al final de éste, y a Shinichi y a Heiji salir de la sala de control cerrando la puerta tras ellos-¿Estais bien?  
  
-Sí, ¿y vosotros?-preguntó Heiji, que llevaba una linterna en la mano.  
  
-Todos bien-dijo Kaito suspirando aliviado-¿Ese grito...?  
  
-No, no era Kazuha-dijo Shinichi-Pensé que había sido Sonoko.  
  
-Ella tampoco ha sido-dijo Kaito negando con la cabeza-No fue nadie que estuviera en el restaurante...y sólo faltabais vosotros dos y los desaparecidos desde hace una hora.  
  
-Entonces estamos en lo cierto, Kudo-dijo Heiji-A parte de nosotros, alguien más ha entrado, y se las ha ingeniado para pasar desapercibido delante de las cámaras.  
  
-¿Y qué ha pasado entonces con Kazuha y Yui?-preguntó Ran preocupada. Los dos detectives negaron con la cabeza: no lo sabían-Espero que estén bien...  
  
-Yo espero que estén juntos-dijo Kaito-Así si encontramos a uno, encontramos al otro.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué Kazuha no ha gritado?-dijo Ran-Si lo hubiera hecho, podriamos habernos guiado y tal vez sabríamos dónde está.  
  
-No, te equivocas-dijo Shinichi pensativo-Basta con oir el grito de antes...hay eco, no podremos saber de dónde vino-en ese momento llegaron hasta ellos Ebina y Nagisa.  
  
-¿Quién ha gritado?-preguntó la periodista al llegar-Vaya, creía que habíais encontrado a Yui y a la chica.  
  
-No sabemos dónde están-dijo Heiji-Y el grito...tuvo que ser de otra chica, no era la voz de Kazuha.  
  
-Hemos traido varias linternas para...-de nuevo fue un grito lo que interrumpió a Ebina.  
  
-¡Está vez estaba más cerca!-dijo Kaito corriendo en dirección al grito. Heiji y Shinichi tomaron una linterna cada uno, pues el chico de Osaka se la había dado a Ran, y se fueron también corriendo, cada uno en una dirección.  
  
-¡Esperad!-dijo Ebina-¡Rápido, seguid cada una a uno de ellos!-dijo corriendo tras Heiji.  
  
-Te dejo con el detective-dijo Nagisa, siguiendo a Kaito tan rápido como podía-Ey chico espera, con tacones no puedo correr tanto.  
  
-No podemos esperar-contestó él. La periodista suspiró y se quitó los zapatos como pudo, sin dejar de correr tras él. De pronto, el chico paró en seco.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Nagisa se quedó paralizada al ver la cámara de su amigo tirada en el suelo, manchada de sangre-Eso...eso no es su sangre, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando al chico, asustada.  
  
-Yo...yo no lo sé-dijo Kaito cogiendo la cámara con cuidado.  
  
-No...¡no es suya!-dijo alterada.  
  
¡¡¡YUI!!!  
  
*****  
  
El grito de Nagisa paró a Shinichi, haciendo que finalmente Ran pudiera darle alcance. La chica se apoyó en la pared, cogiendo aliento. El chico la alumbró, por lo visto extrañado de verla allí.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-No deberías quedarte solo-le regañó la chica-¡No sabemos quien anda suelto por ahí y estamos a oscuras!  
  
-De todas formas, a Kazuha y a Yui no les sirvió de nada estar juntos-dijo Shinichi indiferente.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que ellos...que están...?-dijo Ran empezando a llorar. El joven detective la miró sorprendido y se acercó a ella.  
  
-Ey, tranquila, ellos estarán bien, pronto les encontraremos, ¿de cuerdo?- dijo sin saber como consolarla. Para su sorpresa, la joven le abrazó llorando-Eh...Mouri...  
  
-Es que...es que tengo miedo...yo no conozco a nadie de aquí y...ahora que han desaparecido dos personas...y el grito-dijo asustada.  
  
-No tienes de que preocuparte-el chico la separó y le secó las lágrimas. Después la cogió de la mano-Ven, iremos juntos, pase lo que pase yo no permitiré que te quedes sola, ¿de acuerdo Mouri?-la chica asintió dejando de llorar.  
  
-Llámame Ran.  
  
-Vale, vamos a volver con los demás, ¿de acuerdo Ran?  
  
-Gracias Shinichi-dijo más calmada, sonriendo.  
  
-Por favor...ayudadme-dijo una voz tras ellos. El chico se giró sobresaltado y alumbró hacia el final del pasillo. Apoyada en la pared, con varias heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban, había una chica morena, que al verles suspiró y se dejó caer. Los dos corrieron hacia ella y se agacharon a su lado. Shinichi le dio la linterna a Ran para mirarle las heridas.  
  
-No tienes ninguna herida grabe-dijo aliviado-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Me llamo Aoko, Aoko Nakamori-dijo en un susurro, agotada-Aquí...se suponía que no tenía que haber nadie...pero la tonta de Kazuha...  
  
-¿Has visto a Kazuha?-preguntó Ran nerviosa. La chica morena se limitó a asentir.  
  
-Ven, vamos a que te vean las heridas, y nos lo explicas todo-dijo Shinichi poniendola de pie, sujetándola por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar-Vamos Ran, no te quedes atrás.  
  
*****  
  
Heiji escuchó como los pasos de sus dos amigos se alejaban, y a Ebina diciendoles a las dos chicas que cada una siguiera a uno de ellos. Para su sorpresa, pero, nadie iba tras él. Decidió no darle más vueltas y no parar, alumbrando cada pasillo por el que pasaba, sin econtrar nada ni a nadie. El chico suspiró al llegar a unas escaleras.  
  
-*Aún no hemos ido al piso de arriba...*-el chico las empezó a subir. En la segunda planta tan sólo había tiendas, y tras dar varias vueltas y terminar de perderse por allí, encontró las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.  
  
Subió y vio un ancho pasillo con muchas puertas, en concreto, veinte. Recordó que Ebina les había dicho que también había cámaras en los dormitorios y que cuando habían buscado a Yui y a Kazuha, no las habían mirado. En realidad, se habían fijado tan sólo en la primera planta. Cuando pasaba la habitación número dieciocho, vio en el suelo un lazo rojo, que reconoció enseguida.  
  
-*La han traido aquí...debe de estar en una de las habitaciones*-pensó entrando en la última, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La habitación estaba ordenada, no parecía haber nada allí-*Aqui tampoco están, ¿dónde demonios se han metido?*-fue a salir cuando reparó en la puerta del baño. Alumbró hacia allí con la linterna y abrió la puerta, asomándose con cuidado.  
  
De pronto la vio. Se quedó paralizado por unos momentos y la linterna se le cayó de las manos. Metida en la bañera, atada y sin conocimiento, estaba Kazuha, con el agua cubriendole la cabeza. El grifo estaba abierto, y el agua salía por la ducha, razón por la que no había escuchado nada.  
  
-¡Kazuha!-el chico reaccionó y cerró el grifo, levantándole la cara a la chica y desatándola. Cuando lo hubo hecho, la sacó del agua y la estiró en el suelo. El chico le presionó el pecho y ella tosió, escupiendo agua y respirando agitadamente-Ey, Toyama, tranquila, ya estás a salvo...-la chica le abrazó nerviosa. Sin saber muy bien que hacer y con la cara roja, Heiji la abrazó intentando calmarla-Ya ha pasado todo...tranquila...  
  
-Estaba tan asustada...ellos cogieron a Aoko y a Yui...ellos...-dijo nerviosa, temblando.  
  
-Vale, ahora lo explicarás todo, pero antes deberías cambiarte de ropa, sino vas a costiparte, ¿estás mejor?-dijo preocupado, pues no tenía buena cara. Ella asintió levantándose con su ayuda-Cogeremos tu ropa y te cambiarás en el restaurante, es mejor que no nos quedemos solos.  
  
-Hattori...muchas gracias-dijo Kazuha, dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-No...no ha sido nada...venga, vamonos-dijo poniendole su chaqueta por encima y saliendo de su habitación.  
  
Heiji se asomó y alumbró el pasillo. Al no ver a nadie salió sujetando a Kazuha, que no tenía fuerzas para caminar sola. El chico alumbró la habitación número doce, dónde ella tendría que dormir, y tras forzar la cerradura entró, cerrando tras él.  
  
-Date prisa...no sabemos dónde están-la apremió el joven detective, aún en la puerta.  
  
-Sí, no tardaré-Kazuha abrió su maleta y sacó la ropa que tenía para el día siguiente. Se sentía mal, y lo único que deseaba era tumbarse y dormir. Pero recordó a Aoko y a Yui, que aún estaban solos y necesitaban ayuda. Por no hablar de sus agresores...no recordaba nada de ellos, sólo una voz-Ya estoy...podemos irnos-el chico se llevó la mano a la boca para indicarle que guardara silencio y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, intentando escuchar el pasillo. Kazuha se puso a su lado y le imitó, escuchando una conversación.  
  
-¿Por qué habeis dejado a la chica? ¡Ahora los dos detectives sabrán quienes sois!-dijo una voz que no pudieron reconocer.  
  
-Esa chica es un aviso...les traerá hasta aquí y encontraran a la otra muerta-dijo la otra voz. Esta vez, pero, Kazuha sintió un escalofrío y se alejó de la puerta. Heiji la miró extrañado, pero sin dejar de escuchar la conversación.  
  
-¿La habeis matado? El blanco no era ella...¡no tenía culpa de nada!  
  
-Calmate si no quieres acabar como ella-dijo con enfado-Ahora lárgate. Yo iré a mirar si la joven de Osaka está bien muerta...-cada uno se alejó en una dirección diferente.  
  
-Esa voz...-murmuró Kazuha asustada-Me cogió por detrás...y disparó a Yui...y me...me...  
  
-Ey, tranquila, ahora tenemos que irnos enseguida, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás-dijo Heiji cada vez más alarmado-Hay alguien en el grupo...alguien ha organizado esto. Y lo más seguro es que Sanjo sea el objetivo.  
  
-¿Mi tio?-Preguntó ella nerviosa. El chico se maldijo por haberlo dicho en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno...no lo sé, tú no digas nada, ¿vale? Tengo que aclarar ideas...y los demás deben estar preocupados, mejor será que volvamos-Heiji abrió la puerta y notó un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Tras él, Kazuha gritó, mientras unos ojos verdes les miraban, y se dibujaba una cruel sonrisa en la cara de su agresor...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, éste sí es el final del capítulo: 'Desaparecidos'. Espero que os guste...puede resultar un tanto lioso en un principio, pero poco a poco se irán arreglando las cosas. Sí, ya, ya lo sé, dije que saldría Kid, ¿dónde está? Pues lo he llamado al móvil y me ha dicho q intentará venir en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces! Y en el próximo capítulo: La historia de Aoko, ¿qué hace ahí?¿Cómo ha llegado?¿De qué se conocen ella y Kazuha? Y...¿dónde están Yui, Kazuha, Ebina y Heiji?(Esa es la pregunta que vuelve loco a Shinichi, jejeje) ¡Sayonara! ¡¡¡R&R!!!  
  
A los que me dejais reviews: Eri!! Que tengo estilo?? Jajajaja, hago lo q puedo!! No puedo pasarte un poco porque no sé como hacerlo, pero te puedo dar un conseo: escribe MUCHO, a lo mejor lo primero q escribas no te guste(lo primero q escribí yo era un plagio total y rotundo, jejeje, y no me di cuenta hasta q lo termine!!)pero ya verás q con la práctica se aprende, ;-). Keiko, gracias por seguir animandome como siempre ^^. Hermanitaaaa, jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara esta idea, espero q este capítulo tambien te guste ^^. Malale, que me parezco a la editorial planeta?? Jajaja, eso si q no me lo habían dicho nunca, pero es un cumplido porque lo que pretendo es dejaros con la intriga, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! Shadow Lady, ¡ya ha aparecido Aoko! Espero que te guste, gracias por tus fics y suerte con los examenes!!! Silver Lady, que gusto leerte otra vez^^. ¿Otra fan de Kid? Uff, me lo poneis difícil, jejeje, pero como ya he dicho, aparecerá en los próximos capítulo(es que lo bueno se hace esperar, jejeje). Gracias y dejad mas reviews!!! 


	4. Cartas sobre la mesa

CAPÍTULO 4: Cartas sobre la mesa  
  
Ran y Sonoko curaban las heridas de Aoko en silencio mientras los demás discutían.  
  
-¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí cuanto antes mejor!-exclamó Kujirai nervioso-Aqui dentro hay cinco personas que no se andan con bromas, ¡incluso han intentado matarla!-dijo señalando a Aoko.  
  
-Por si no lo recuerda todos hemos venido con choffer, no tenemos coche con el que volver-dijo Kaito con impaciencia-Es de noche y nos podemos perder si vamos andando.  
  
-Por no mencionar que seguimos sin saber nada ni de Kazuha ni de Yui-dijo Shinichi-Y ahora Hattori y Ebina también han desaparecido...  
  
-¡A mí eso me da igual!-dijo el fotógrafo nervioso.  
  
-¡Si fuera usted el desaparecido no diría eso!-dijo Nagisa. En ese momento empezó una fuerte dicusión entre ambos que Sanjo y Kaito intentaban calmar sin éxito. Shinichi suspiró y fue hacia Aoko, sentándose en la mesa frente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué puedes decirnos de esas personas?  
  
-Son cinco-dijo la chica nerviosa-Van de negro...por lo visto habían quedado con alguien aquí, no mencinaron su nombre, pero una mujer no hacía más que quejarse cuando estabamos fuera, porque decía que llegaba tarde...antes de entrar me durmieron y cuando me desperté estaba herida y en medio del pasillo...  
  
-¿Fue entonces cuándo viste a Kazuha?-Preguntó Shinichi. Aoko asintió.  
  
-Ella me sonrió y al ver las heridas que tenía se puso pálida. El chico que estaba con ella se giró y también se sorprendió al verme, dejando caer su cámara al suelo-Aoko empezó a llorar-Entonces uno de ellos apareció tras Kazuha y la sujetó tapandole la boca, sacó una pistola y disparó a Yui por la espalda...forcejearon y entonces fue cuando alguien me clavó un cuchillo por la espalada, me hizo varias heridas superficiales y me dijo que me fuera y que os avisara-la chica respiró hondo intentando calmarse-Me dijo que nadie saldría de aquí con vida-Aoko empezó a llorar de nuevo-Se fueron con Kazuha y Yui...ella parecía inconsciente.  
  
Todos la miraban sorprendidos por el relato. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Kaito se acercó a ellos y también se sentó junto a Ran.  
  
-¿De qué conoces a esos hombres?-Preguntó extrañado.  
  
-¡De nada lo juro!-gritó nerviosa-¡No los había visto antes! Ayer cuando salía de clase y volvía para mi casa, me atacaron...y esta mañana me trajeron aquí. Yo no les había visto antes ni nada.  
  
-Que raro...-murmuró Shinichi pensativo.  
  
-¡Es obvio que oculta algo!-dijo Nagisa con enfado-No es normal que la ataquen así porque así, la traigan aquí y luego la dejen libre, ¡no es normal!  
  
-Tú eres la hija del inspector Geizo Nakamori, ¿no?-Preguntó Kaito de nuevo, ignorando a la periodista y al fotógrafo que volvían a discutir- Puede que fueran enemigos de tu padre...  
  
-Yo...no lo sé-dijo Aoko suspirando.  
  
-¿De qué conoces a Kazuha?-Preguntó Shinichi esta vez, pensativo.  
  
-La conocí por internet...hace año y medio aproximadamente. Nos hicimos muy amigas y nos llamamos por teléfono casi cada semana-dijo la chica-A los cuatro meses de conocernos quedamos por primera vez en Shibuya...luego en Osaka y hemos ido varias veces de compras juntas por Tokyo-el detective asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y se levantó mirando a los demás.  
  
-*Hay alguien...alguien que nos está engañando*-pensó Shinichi sentándose encima de la mesa y mirando a la periodista-*Una periodista de gran reputación, rica, y que tiene cambios de humor un tanto extraños. El fotógrafo, que no deja de insistir en que nos vayamos y dejemos a los demás aquí...parece demasiado nervioso, si fuera él podría estar preocupado por que han dejado libre a Aoko. Pero él no ha salido de aquí en todo este tiempo. Y el guardaespaldas de Sonoko tampoco parece un posible asesino. Sanjo...él puede que sea el objetivo principal de esa gente, ¿por qué?*  
  
-Has dicho que dispararon a Yui, pero no le mataron, ¿verdad?-preguntó Nagisa mirando a la joven-¡¿Verdad?!  
  
-No lo sé...yo no...-tartamudeó nerviosa.  
  
-*¿Y si fuera ella la mentirosa?*-pensó el detective mirando a la chica. Nagisa la cogió por los hombros nerviosa, pero enseguida Sonoko hizo que la soltara con enfado.  
  
-A dicho que no sabe nada, está herida y necesita descansar-dijo Sonoko- Toriyama ves a mi habitación, en mi maleta pequeña hay un botiquín-el hombre asintió y fue hacia la puerta, pero Shinichi se interpuso.  
  
-De aquí no sale nadie más-dijo con decisión.  
  
-¡Tu no mandas niño!-gritó Toriyama empujandole a un lado.  
  
******  
  
-¿Ibais a alguna parte?-dijo el hombre en un susurro, con una sonrisa torcida. El joven estaba doblado con las manos en el estómago, pues había recibido un fuerte golpe. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica de pié frente a él, con una pequeña maleta en la mano y asustada-Vaya, realmente resulta difícil matarte...-dijo sin dejar de sonreir, caminando hacia ella.  
  
-*¿Qué me pasa?*-pensaba Heiji extrañado, con las manos aún en su estómago- *No me ha dado fuerte, ¿por qué me duele tanto?¿Por qué no puedo moverme?*- el hombre de negro paró a su lado, dejando caer algo al suelo y continuó caminando hacia Kazuha, a la que no veía, ya que le daba la espalda. Centró su atención en el objeto que había tirado-*¿Eso es...? Je...eso explica el dolor y que no pueda moverme...*  
  
-Eres idiota...si hubieras muerto antes, ahora ya no tendrías que volver a pasar por lo mismo-dijo parando peligrosamente cerca de ella. La cogió por el brazo con fuerza y la miró directamente a los ojos, aun sonriendo tétricamente-Esta vez, pero, no te escaparás...ha llegado la hora de tu muerte Toyama.  
  
-Eso...¡habrá que verlo!-Kazuha se movió rápido y con agilidad.  
  
Le dio un golpe en la cara con la maleta que llevaba en su mano izquierda, que hizo que el hombre la soltara llevandose sus manos a la nariz, que le sangraba. Le cogió entonces por el cuello de la gabardina oscura y metió su pierna entre las del hombre, tirandole con fuerza al suelo.  
  
-¡Heiji levantate!  
  
La chica no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él, agachándose a su lado. Él permanecía inmóvil, respirando con dificultad. Heiji la miró sonriendo y después desvió la mirada al suelo. Kazuha vio entonces una jeringuilla a varios centimetros de él, en el suelo.  
  
-Eso no es...¿verdad?-dijo preocupada.  
  
-Maldita cria-tras ella, el hombre intentaba ponerse de pie, aun sangrando y algo aturdido.  
  
-¡Vamos Hattori ponte en pie!-Kazuha cogió al chico por la cintura, y le levantó haciendo que su espalda crujiera y él soltara un pequeño gemido-Lo siento...¿te he hecho daño?-dijo preocupada.  
  
-No...vamos, antes de que...-Heiji dejó de hablar. No podía, le venía justo caminar deprisa. Al salir Kazuha cerró la puerta y puso una de las sillas del pasillo bajo el pomo para ganar tiempo.  
  
-Hattori, ¿qué veneno es?-preguntó nerviosa, bajando las escaleras con él apoyado en ella.  
  
-Paraliza el cuerpo poco a poco...-dijo sintiendo la garganta arder-Pero no es de efecto permanente...dura unas horas...  
  
-Entonces habrá que darse prisa-dijo Kazuha, mirando hacia atrás. Por suerte, nadie parecía seguirles, y ya estaban en la primera planta-¿Dónde estaba el maldito restaurante?  
  
-¡Tú no mandas niño!-escucharon la voz de Toriyama, el guardaespaldas de Sonoko.  
  
-¡Ya lo sé!-contestó Shinichi con enfado-¡Pero no sabemos nada de los que están fuera!¡Y aún están desaparecidos Yui, Ebina, Hattori y Toyama!  
  
-Borra dos nombres de la lista, Kudo-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos miraron hacia allí y vieron a Heiji con aquella sonrisa suya tan peculiar(nota: y con la que me enamora ^O^), apoyado en una empapada Kazuha.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Notas de la Autora: Uff, sí, lo sé, he tardado MUUUUUCHO en poner este capítulo, pero es que entre los estudios, la falta de inspiración, el gimnasio y de nuevo los estudios, ¡no tengo tiempo! Intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo, no os enfadeis, y seguid dejando reviews para que siga. ¡¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!! Malale, espero q te guste el final...¿de nuevo te dejo con la intriga? xD. Erika, Kari, gracias por vuestros animos, ^^ . Ran-Aoko, ¿qué q ha pasado con Aoko dices? Bueno, espero que algunas dudas se hayan solucionado con este capítulo...sino, esperad al siguiente(en el q espero q salga Kid, ^^). ¡¡R&R!!  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Heiji y Kazuha han aparecido, ¿qué hay de Ebina y de Yui?¿Quién atacó a Heiji?¿Tardará mucho en curarse? Y, ¿qué es eso de que han visto a Kid? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Dudas".  
  
P.D: Perdon de nuevo por tardar en actualizar, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar!!! 


	5. Atando cabos

DESAPARECIDOS, por Kazuha Hattori ^^  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kari Ishikawa, que dandome ideas encendió mi bombilla, ¡y volvió la inspiracion! ¡Gracias sister!^^  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antes de leer: Hoy es 1 de Diciembre. Poco llama la atención esta fecha desgraciadamente, por eso he decidido darle un poco de publicidad. Hoy es el dia Mundial de la Lucha contra el SIDA. Por ese motivo, mi fanfiction va también dedicado a aquellas personas que sufren esa enfermedad, dándoles mi apoyo y ánimo, ya que, por fortuna, el número de personas con el SIDA ha disminuido considerablemente en este último año. Aplaudo a aquellos que luchan contra esta enfermedad, a los medios informativos que nos previenen continuamente del VIH, y a los médicos que pasan su vida buscando remedio contra él. Ahora sí, les dejo con mi Fanfiction. Gracias por vuestra atención ^^. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
El señor Sanjo corrió hacia su sobrina alarmado, mientras los demás les miraban sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Kazuha?-preguntó el hombre.  
  
-Yo bien tio Hiroshi, pero Hattori...-dijo Kazuha mirando al joven detective, q se apoyaba en la pared y q le negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
-Yo estoy bien, no es nada-dijo suspirando. Kaito se acercó a él y le ayudó a sentarse en una silla.  
  
-Pues para estar bien tienes una cara que asusta-bromeó.  
  
-¡Le han envenenado!-gritó Kazuha alarmada. Todos parecieron sorprendidos- ¡Un tio que iba de negro, el que intentó matarme, le inyectó veneno!  
  
-¿Ve-veneno?-repitió Nagisa-Pero...¡¿quienes demonios son?!  
  
-¡Venga vamonos!-insistió Kujirai.  
  
-Oiga, ¿por qué tiene usted tantas ganas de...?-Sonoko se cayó cuando la luz volvió. Todos permanecían en silencio-¿Es buena señal que la luz vuelva?-dijo en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien la escuchara.  
  
-¡Ahora podremos ver las cámaras!-dijo Ran algo más animada.  
  
-No encontrariamos nada-dijo Shinichi con semblante serio-Sin luz, no han grabado, y sólo veríamos lo que se grabó antes de que se fuera. Y allí sólo encontramos...-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Heiji, que seguía respirando con dificultad-Ey Hattori, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
-No mejoro...si es lo que...quieres...saber-dijo entre suspiros-Kazuha creo que...sería mejor que te...cambiaras la ropa...-sin saber por que, la chica se sonrojó.  
  
-Eh...si, tienes razón-cogió la bolsa y fue al baño.  
  
-¿Qué le han hecho a mi sobrina esos hombres?-dijo Sanjo con rabia.  
  
-La dejaron insconsciente...la mataron...-el chico apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cansado-Y la dejaron en la bañera...se ahogaba...  
  
-¡Maldito!-dijo el arquitecto de nuevo con enfado.  
  
-Sí...-dijo Heiji respirando mejor-Oye, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo mirando a Aoko, a quien antes no había visto.  
  
-Es amiga de Kazuha, también la atacaron-le explicó Ran. El joven de Osaka se limitó a asentir. Shinichi se acercó a Heiji y a Kaito, ambos sentados algo alejados de los demás, junto a la puerta.  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Kaito con interés.  
  
-¿Es qué te lo estás pasando bien?-dijo Shinichi arqueando las cejas.  
  
-No es eso hombre...-disimuló el chico.  
  
-Hattori, ¿escuchaste algo que nos pueda ayudar?  
  
-Pues...el hombre que nos atacó tuvo una conversación con otra persona, pero no le reconocí la voz-Heiji se alegró de poder hablar ya con normalidad, aunque aún le dolía todo el cuerpo-Decían que habían soltado a una chica para llevarnos hasta Kazuha, que creían que estaba muerta...uno de ellos se alarmó diciendo que el blanco no era ella. Además, mencionaron también que ella era de Osaka, lo que significa...  
  
-Que saben quienes somos-murmuró Shinichi pensativo-¿No mencionaron a Yuin ni a Ebina?  
  
-No, a ninguno-dijo el joven negando con la cabeza-Ebina...¿también ha desaparecido?  
  
-Sí, salió a buscarte-dijo Nagisa encendiendo un cigarrillo. Los tres chicos la miraron, ¿desde cuándo les escuchaba?-La joven...Ran, salió tras Kudo, yo fui tras Kaito-dijo mirando al chico, que asintió-Y Ebina tenía que ir detrás tuya.  
  
-No lo hizo-dijo Heiji soltando una débil risa-Escuché vuestros pasos salejandoos, pero ninguno que indicara que me siguieran.  
  
-En ese caso...-dijo Shinichi asombrado. El otro detective asintió-Hay dos posibilidades...  
  
-Ey, ¿por qué creeis que han vuelto a poner la luz?-interrumpió el señor Sanjo acercándose a los cuatro.  
  
-Pues...hay dos explicaciones-dijo Shinichi levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro como si pensara en voz alta-Una es que Ebina, en lugar de ir tras Heiji, fuera a mirar si habían saltado los plomos, para volver a ponerlos. Otra es que se hayan aburrido de jugar al escondite y vengan directamente hacia aquí.  
  
-No...no sé que es peor-tartamudeó el fotógrafo.  
  
-Oh, no, señor Kujirai, se equivoca usted-dijo el joven detective de Tokyo con una sonrisa que parecía retar a alguien-En ambos casos, nosotros ganamos.  
  
*****  
  
Había pasado una hora y no tenía noticias ni de Ebina ni de los Hombres de Negro. La impaciencia empezaba a apoderarse de todos, especialmente de Shinichi y Heiji. El último, ya estaba mejor y aunque aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo, no le impedía caminar de un lado a otro, parando para mirar hacia la puerta de vez en cuando. Shinichi estaba sentado encima de una de las mesas, mirando fijamente la puerta. Kaito estaba sentado tranquilamente cerca de la puerta, en la misma mesa que Aoko, Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko. Toriyama no se separaba de la joven, vigilando a todos los presente. Sanjo también se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación fumando, nervioso, al igual que Kujirai. Por último, la periodista se había sentado en la barra y se había tranquilizado, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro.  
  
-*¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué no vienen?*-pensaba Shinichi frustrado-*Ya ha pasado una hora desde que llegaron Hattori y Toyama...Si es tal como Hattori y yo pensamos, Ebina tarda demasiado. Puede que la otra idea, aunque sea algo disparatada...*  
  
-*Vamos mal...*-pensaba al mismo tiempo Heiji, mirando el reloj-*Hay algo que no encaja, ¿pero qué es?¿En qué nos hemos equivocado Kudo y yo? Tal vez...*  
  
-Prepararé un café-dijo Kazuha levantándose.  
  
-Espera que te ayudo-dijo Sonoko siguiendola hacia la barra del restaurante. Kaito prestó atención en un medallón dorado que llevaba colgando del cuello, bastante bonito y que llamaba mucho la atención.  
  
-*Se nota que tiene dinero...tal vez...*-pensó el joven.  
  
En ese momento La luz parpadeó, dejándoles unos segundos a oscuras. Enseguida escuchó la voz de los detectives ordenando que nadie se moviera, mientras uno de ellos buscaba las linternas torpemente. Algo brilló en la oscuridad, desapareciendo rápidamente. Kaito se levantó alarmado justo cuando Nagisa encendió su mechero y fue junto con Heiji a buscar las linteras, puestas en una mesa junto a la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-¡Mierda!-gritó Kaito llamando la atención de todos-¡Se han llevado a Suzuki!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron asombrados.  
  
Heiji pudo por fín encender una literna apuntando hacia la puerta. Ni Sonoko ni Kaito estaban allí. Pero para su sorpresa, Toriyama y Shinichi tampoco. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta, pero una vez allí paró y se giró hacia los demás. Sanjo era ya mayor y Kujirai tenía demasiado miedo. No podía dejar a las chicas solas con ellos. Alumbró entonces con la linterna afuera, pero no vio nada ni a nadie. Resopló dando un pisotón en el suelo con rabia.  
  
-Perfecto...¡perfecto!-gritó con enfado-Nos hemos equivocado...¡hemos sido idiotas!  
  
-¿En qué?-preguntó Kujirai extrañado-¿En qué os habeis equivocado?-todos miraron al joven detective esperando una respuesta. Nagisa había encendido varias velas que ponía encima de las mesas dónde estaban.  
  
-En el blanco-dijo Heiji quedamente. Advirtió entonces que había una llave puesta en la puerta, por lo que sonrió, dando varios golpes. Era madera de roble, fuerte. Sacó la llave y se la tiró a Kazuha, que era quien estaba más cerca de él-Rápido cierra la puerta cuando salga y pase lo que pase no la habrás hasta que sea de día, ¿entendido?  
  
-Pero...¿y si vienen los demás?-preguntó asustada, corriendo hacia él.  
  
-Pues...-el chico intentaba pensar con rapidez, pero no podía. Tenía que correr a ayudar a Shinichi.  
  
-Un código-sugirió Sanjo-De golpes...  
  
-¡Eso es!-dijo Ran-Da tres golpes, nosotros daremos dos y entonces tú da otro, ¿bien?  
  
-Sí, sí, bien-dijo Heiji cerrando y corriendo por uno de los pasadizos.  
  
En cuanto salió Kazuha cerró con llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Fue a sentarse de nuevo junto a Ran, cuando la puerta sonó.  
  
Tres golpes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Notas de la Autora: Aish, sí, no me riñais, he tardado mucho, lo sé, pero la inspiración viene y va, no la manejo a mi antojo y además he estado de examenes((x si le interesa a alguien, me han ido bastante bien ^^)). Perdonad, sé que siempre lo digo pero, ¡no volverá a pasar!  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Tres golpes. ¿Quién golpea la puerta? ¿Quién les miente? Y, ¿encontrarán a Sonoko? En el próximo capítulo ¡¡nuestros chicos en acción!! ¿Puede que hayan descubierto toda la trama?¿Quién es el hombre de traje blanco que siempre llega en el último momento? R&R!!!!!  
  
Gracias por vuestras reviews: Kari, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, ¿recuerdas la conversación en que te dije que no sabía como continuar?¡Con tus ideas me inspiraste!Muuuuxas gracias sister!! Ran, ¿te gustó? Espero que sí...ah! Aprovecho para decirte que el nuevo capítulo de tu fic me gustó muxo, ya te dejare un review ok? HK!!! Yas ves que no han pasado siglos...¬¬ Bueno, espero q a ti tb te haya gustado^^. Ran-aoko, Aoko Kuroba, me alegro de que os guste. Sí, sí, en el próximo ya sale Kid haciendo de las suyas, jejeje. Y Malale!! ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me alegra q te gustara la llave de Aikido que hizo Kazuha en el último capítulo, para que se vea que ellas no son tontas ¡¡chicas al poder!! Wow, me he emocionado. Bueno R&R!!! Besos!!!  
  
Un poco de publicidad: Ya que estoy puesta aprovecho y os comento una cosa. Tengo pensado hacer una página web de tipo periodistico y necesito colaboradores y un diseñador((el que tenía me ha dejado tirada y aunke lo intento, yo no sé hacer T.T)). Si hay alguien interesado en diseñarla: la página se llamaría "Locur@", tendría foro, una sección en la que se hablaría sobre los colaboradores, una sección para los diferentes tipos de noticias, encuestas y libro de visitas((si quereis añadir algo más perfecto)); si os interesa haced un diseño previo y enviadmelo a mi dirección de hotmail, ¿ok? Los colaboradores: pues de momento somos dos, y estaría bien tener 4 ó 5 más. El único requisito es que no tengan vergüenza, como yo, y esten dispuestos a salir a la calle para entrevistar a la gente y luego pasarlo a escrito. En fín, espero que a alguien le interese la idea. Hacedmelo saber no mediante reviews sino por correo, con el asunto: Locura, ¿ok? Gracias a tod@s!!! 


End file.
